As liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have such advantages as lightweight, low-profile and no radiation, they are widely used in modern information apparatuses such as notebook computers, flat panel TVs and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Because liquid crystal panels in the LCDs do not emit light by themselves, the LCDs must be provided with light sources in order to accomplish the displaying function.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a schematic perspective view of a light source assembly for an LCD in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the light source assembly comprises a light tube 11, a lead 12 and a connector 13. The light tube 11 comprises a tube body 111 and a pin 112 disposed at an end of the tube body 111. The lead 12 has an end welded onto the pin 112 and the other end connected to the connector 13. The connector 13 is further connected to an external connector 15 on a circuit board 14. However, in the process of welding the lead 12 onto the pin 112, glass of the tube body 111 tends to be thermally damaged due to a high temperature of the soldering iron. This may lead to gas leakage from the tube body 111 to cause failure of the light tube 11. In this case, the damaged light tube 11 must be replaced with a new one and the welding process must be repeated, thus increasing the cost.
Therefore, a need exists in the art to provide a light source assembly and an LCD which can solve the problem with the prior art light source assembly that the light tube tends to be damaged when the lead is welded.